What He Almost Lost
by Princess Noodle
Summary: Kou decides to take it upon herself to learn how to swim after the boys have left for the day. Thing's don't go as planned and it's a certain someone who by pure coincidence saves her. What follows is Kou's ultimate dream and she wonders if she really did drown in the pool that night because Haru couldn't actually have feelings for her, would he? No anime or manga spoilers, Harukou


**My first Haru and Kou fic**

**I don't really have much to say here, so just read and enjoy  
**

Kou has never gotten into the pool and there was a reason for that. Kou never learned how to swim, it was her brother's thing and she didn't feel compelled to learn. However seeing everyone having a good time, and since she had started to have feelings for Haru who had an almost unhealthy attraction to water, she wanted to change. So when everyone was gone, and she was supposed to lock up even after Haru had left for the day, she changed into her swim suit and slowly lowered herself into the pool. This had been the routine for nearly a week now, she would float near the edge, never straying further than an arms lengths away.

Tonight was different though.

"Bye Haru, see you tomorrow," She said happily and waved as he left.

He turned for a fraction of a second in the door way, "Good night, Kou." He left her blushing just like he always did when using her preferred name.

She quickly stripped off her track suit and kicked her legs in the water, just sitting on the edge. She could see why Haru liked the water so much, it was relaxing just to feel the slight amount of pressure it held on her legs and the resistance she felt when kicking up. Waiting another 10 minutes, she slid in and shivered a little, it was getting dark as Haru had stayed for longer than usual, but it didn't matter to her.

She began treading water enough to keep herself barely afloat and started to move along the sides. She took a breath and dipped her face in the water, moving her arms more and with a burst of confidence she kicked off the side and towards the middle of the pool. A horrible pain shot up her leg when she had pushed off and she gasped, filling her lungs with water. She immediately flipped over to attempt to float on her back but because of her coughing it was getting harder to do. Her calf was still pulsing with pain and every time she coughed she sunk back into the water.

With every second her vision began to fade darker and she panicked knowing that she was drowning.

Haru had been almost to the train before he realized that he forgot his lunch box, he didn't often bring one but when he did he made sure to bring the container home. During his first year of high school he had left it in his locker for over a week and had to throw it away because of the stink.

He shrugged knowing he had nothing better to do that night and headed back to the school.

Walking, his mind drifted off to a certain red haired girl. She was the sister of his rival and old friend however there was something that stood out about her. It was hard to put his finger on but just the way she would light up the entire room was enough to make her memorable. Kou was a girl (a pretty one) who got average grades, who became the final required member to reconnect with her brother, and who was quickly becoming a more prominent part of Haru's life. Rin had no idea was he was missing out on, he had a sister who was so extraordinary, who wanted to get to know him yet he pushed her away, and Haru never understood.

He approached the school and noticed the pool light still on. Kou was probably gone by then but he could turn off the light without needing the key to go into the fenced area. He headed for the pool only to find Kou's bag. Haru cautiously turned the doorknob and was slightly surprised to find it still unlocked. He whipped it open getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he nearly cried out in shock at what he saw.

Kou was drifting motionless in the pool, Haru quickly jumped in, clothes still on and pulled her out, lifting her easily onto the deck. He went to the back of his mind to remember what to do next. He put his ear up to her mouth and tried to hear any breathing and when he found none his brain panicked even more. He quickly opened her mouth and tried to remember if he was supposed to do the chest compressions or do mouth to mouth first, ultimately he decided she needed air.

He lifted her chin up and plugged her nose before placing his lips to hers. Not that he had ever thought about kissing Kou but if he had this was not the way he wanted it to happen. He gave her three big breaths before doing the chest compressions and listening for breathing again.

He sighed in relief when he felt a slight breath against his cheek. He repeated the motions once more before Kou finally moved and began coughing violently.

He actually thought she was going to die, there was no telling how long she had been unconscious in the pool and if he hadn't gone back to the school she would have drowned. He hugged her to his soaked chest and glared at the water for the first time in his life.

Kou coughed quietly once more before opening her eyes. "Haru?" Not even a blush could make its way to her cheeks, her face was so pale. She began shivering which caused Haru to only hold her tighter and he lifted her up. She said his name again this time in more panic. "What happened?! What are you doing?" She asked through rattling teeth.

He glanced at her quickly before picking up a spare towel and covering her with it. "You nearly drowned in the pool, and you're lucky I came back just in time." He said in his usual monotone. And all was silent as he placed her on her feet and gave her another towel for her hair.

She was in the midst of drying herself when her chest felt as if it was tightening and her throat closed up and she felt to her knees. Tears threatened to spill over onto her cheeks as reality came crashing down on her. She almost died tonight.

And if Haru hadn't come back for whatever reason she would be dead, not found until Monday morning.

Kou choked back a sob and wrapped the towel instinctively tighter around herself, trying to hide from Haru in embarrassment. How stupid do you have to be to almost drown in the school pool?

Haru bent down beside her and pulled her against his side, her head falling into the crook of his neck. He didn't want to say anything but thought maybe some words of comfort might help her in this situation, why couldn't Mako be here?

"It's okay," Haru said lamely while rubbing his hand along her upper arm. He stumbled over his words a little trying to ask if she was going to be okay.

"I'm fine," Kou said softly. "You can go now. I'll get cleaned up and then head home."

He had the overwhelming urge to not leave her alone, probably because the last time he did, she ended up almost killing herself. So he stood and held a hand out for her to take.

"I'll walk you home." Kou's face flushed and Haru merely took it as a sign of better health and nearly smiled. When she tried to refuse his offer he took her hand on his own and hauled her up, steadying her as well. "I want to so just let me."

Kou finally agreed and went to change in the girl's locker room while he waited obediently by the entrance.

Kou dried herself off and put her uniform back on feeling warmer than she did 5 minutes ago but her legs still shivered and she began dreading the walk back home, even with Haru beside her.

Her hair was still wet so she left it down and because she had only towel dried it, it was still dripping in some places. She was definitely going to get a cold this weekend and she was not looking forward to it.

Haru leaned against the wall staring up into space. He heard every noise Kou made because it was so silent and when he heard her footsteps getting louder as she got closer to the door her pushed off and spun to look at her.

She stepped out of the change room, her long damp hair trailing behind her. Haru's eyes lit up the same way as when he looked at the water. He had never seen her with wet hair, and at the pool he had been too worried to notice her appearance, but she looked beautiful.

How come he had never noticed this before? Had he really been this oblivious ever since he had known her?

"Well, let's go," Kou said after a moment of uncomfortable silence on her part. Haru had a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place but it was making her feel embarrassed.

When they reached the school exit Kou took a deep breath of the evening air. She lead the way as Haru had only been to the house a handful of times, mainly to pick her up on the way to competitions, and never followed a route to her house from the school.

Kou made herself not look at the boy beside her, she kept her mind busy thinking about homework and what was made for supper at home before her thoughts turned back to earlier events. She wondered briefly what it was that had brought him back to the school. She snuck a glance at him only to quickly turn away when he was already looking at her.

What could he possibly be thinking about? Why is he staring at her? Did she have something on her face?

Her thoughts were cut short when something was dropped onto her shoulders. Upon closer inspection she realized it was Haru's coat and she looked at him in surprise.

"You're lips are turning blue from the cold."

She gave her thanks and continued thinking. It was hard to think of a reason as to why he had come back to school, and even more specifically why he had gone back to the pool house. If he hadn't found her she wouldn't be walking around right now, she would never be able to see her family or her friends again. She wondered how they would react, her family would cry, her friends too, but her brother was a mystery and she couldn't imagine Haru crying over anything but spilled water.

Her mind blanked for a moment before resurfacing. Exactly what happened when he found her in the water?

His clothes were dry, but she remembered him being wet when she regained consciousness. He must have changed but that meant he dived in to save her. He then got her up onto the side of the pool and she flushed thinking that her dead weight was probably heavy. Then he must of resuscitated her, or maybe she just woke up on her own. She refused to believe that he actually gave her CPR and she blushed madly at the thought.

By the time they reached her street she was going crazy internally trying to figure out if he had done _that_. She stopped at her door and prepared to say her farewell before it was thrown open and yelling was heard.

"GOU MATSUOKA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! DINNER WAS ON THE TABLE AN HOUR AGO!" The womanly voice yelled. Kou turned around giving a forgiving look towards Haru, "Oh, I didn't know you had a guest, you never bring friends home."

"No, mom, this is just Haru, he offered to walk me home." She said trying to calm any thoughts her mother may have. "I'm sorry for being late, I had a reason, honestly.

Her mother was smiling sweetly at Haru but turned to send a piercing gaze towards her daughter, "And what was that?"

She stuttered trying to avoid telling her mother the truth and Haru unexpectedly jumped, however not helpfully. "Kou nearly drowned in the school pool today."

She was immediately thrown into a crushing hug as her mother sobbed. "You saved my baby?" She bawled and Haru merely nodded. Mrs. Matsuoka then paused and really looked at Haru, "Have we met before? Oh, it doesn't matter. You saved my baby girl, come in for dinner." She commanded and grabbed his collar.

She sent them upstairs with tea to Kou's room to do 'whatever kids do these days' to which Kou blushed. Haru followed orders and sat at the center of her bedroom at a small table.

Kou sat on her bed and watched as Haru sipped on his tea.

Haru sipped the burning hot liquid and looked around the female's room. She had a few plushies set out on her bed that had a light pink bedspread. There was a small desk in the corner with a blue rolling chair and a poster on the other side of a bookshelf featuring some sort of magical girl.

He never thought that the first girl's room he'd be in would be Kou's, however the way he had been thinking recently made him the exact opposite of disappointed. He was never interested in finding a girlfriend, he had enough trouble keeping up his friendships to want to venture into relationship territory, and the only reason he could maintain the few friends he had was because they were too involved with him to let him go, Mako was also very nice. But he wouldn't mind putting in a little extra effort with Kou.

"I'm sorry I almost drowned," Kou confessed out of the blue.

Haru looked at her for the first time in a couple minutes and was again taken aback by how gorgeous she was. Shaking the thoughts away he answered her, "It's not your fault. But you really shouldn't swim alone if you don't know how. One of the others can teach you," He paused, "Maybe not Rei."

He watched as he fiddled her thumbs, "Would you teach me?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." He replied almost instantly. Haru didn't have time to register what he was saying before he said it, and after it was out in the open a small blush came over his features.

Kou smiled widely just in time for her mother to come in bearing food on two plates. "Here you go. Egg omelet with rice." She stated happily. And once more looked at Haru, "It was Haru, right?"

"Yes ma'am." He said stiffly, not sure how to act around the parent of not only his rival and also the girl he might just have a crush on. Kou held in her laughter and he gave her a light glare.

She lifted a finger to her chin, "Haru Nanase?" He nodded this time trying to avoid Kou making fun of him. "You were that boy on Rin's swim team, right?"

"Yeah," He said carefully. "He was a great swimmer."

The older woman laughed, "He certainly did try his best, he always wanted to be an Olympic swimmer." She trailed off and a sly smile crossed her features, "And do you know what Gou wanted to be when she grew up?"

Haru's ears pricked up and Kou shouted for her mother to stay quiet. "She wanted to become an idol. She would get up on the living room table, dancing and singing along to the music videos. It was so adorable."

"You can stop anytime now, I'm sure Haru doesn't want to know that much about me." Kou said calmly.

"I think I might even have pictures," The mother said, completely ignoring her daughter's words. And to Kou's surprise Haru stood and followed her mother out of the room. Haru turned to look at her, delight sparkling in his eyes so much so that Kou was taken aback. Surprise made her stay in her seat until 5 minutes later Haru came back.

"Did you have fun?" She teased lightly, trying to divert any comments at her expense.

Haru simply nodded and looked at the time.

"I should probably go, it's getting late." He commented but made no move to leave. He turned to look at her, "Are you going to be okay?"

Kou smiled at his concern, it was so unusual from Haru and it made her feel special. "I'll be fine, my mom's here and no pools are around." She joked but Haru stayed silent.

He sighed and shuffled over to the bed, placing his head into her lap, nearly making Kou go into shock. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She hesitated before placing a hand on his hair, still in denial that this was actually happening, maybe she did drown and this was heaven. Haru would never show this much affection in real life.

"Don't go falling for me now that you know what it's like to lose me," She joked again in an attempt to relieve her of her awkward state.

"I already have," He commented and lifted his head to steal a light kiss. Kou's face lit up like a Christmas light and Haru put an arm around her back in case she fainted, which only proved to fluster her more. She tried to stutter out a coherent reply and when she couldn't he smirked getting an overwhelming feeling to rile her up more. "That one was much better than the first one." He said referring to the CPR he had given her.

Kou wanted to slap him, and hug him at the same time and that smirk was infuriating. She had never seen him with anything close to a smirk but she wanted to smack it off his face because he knew exactly what he was doing to her. It wasn't until she looked into his eyes that she saw the tiniest bit of doubt and she inwardly smiled smugly, not wanting to reveal her plan.

She pushed Haru away harshly and watched his beautiful eyes fill with dread before jumping on top of him and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you did that while I was unconscious!" She teased and she could feel his face growing hotter.

"You were dying!" He defended but Kou continued to tease him.

Sitting upright but still on top of him she smiled and waited until she saw him smile back before pulling him up by the collar and pressing her lips against his. His arms circled her waist and pressed her closer to his body.

The next Monday school went on as normal and when it was time for the swim team to meet up there was only one noticeable difference. The 4 boys were clad in their swim shorts and Kou was dressed in an orange bikini.

Nagi smiled widely, "Gou! Are you going to swim with us today?!" He called from the middle of the pool, surprisingly he was the only one in the water as Haru opted to stay by the side waiting for Kou to join them.

"I said call me Kou!" She yelled and stepped closer to the ladder of the pool. It seemed menacing to her now but Haru grabbed her arm before she could climb down.

"Awe! Haru! You're no fun, I want to swim with Gou!"

"It's Kou!"

Haru simply stared at Kou and then took something out from behind his back, "She can only swim if she wears these."

Nagi and Kou stared in confusion before the girl got increasingly embarrassed. Haru was holding out two water wings and he wasn't joking when he said she had to wear them.

Soon she was in the water with Haru always within arm's reach, wearing the pink water wings. Kou complained about her new accessories but kept trying to motivate herself as to when she could take them off.

Haru smirked, he had no intention of ever letting Kou swim without them or him ever again.

**Well there you have it!**

**Kou/Gou and Haru doin' their cutesy thing**

**Let's review guys!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


End file.
